


The Fountain of Youth

by Ewthatslewed



Category: Mpreg - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Bloating, Mpreg, Parasites, Stomach Ache, Tummy Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewthatslewed/pseuds/Ewthatslewed
Summary: A young explorer, fresh faced and filled with adventurous spirit, stumbles upon a mysterious and ancient fountain deep within the jungle. He takes a swig and heads for home; he's found the Fountain Of Youth, and unknown to him he's become immortal and ageless. Unfortunately, also unknown to him (yet) is the so-called Waters of Life are aptly named; he should have filtered them first. The equally immortal parasites slowly multiply within him, large and hungry.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	The Fountain of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> The summary was the ask I got on tumblr, below is what I wrote back
> 
> oh man this is such a good idea!! They’re tiny at first and there arn’t that many, so for a long time, he doesn’t notice anything wrong with him, other than an increase in appetite. Eventually though, the parasites grow in both size and number, making his tummy puff out just enough for him to finally notice. He’s not sure what’s wrong and brushes it off as a bit of bloating, hoping that it’ll go away on it’s own in a day or two. After noticing the little bump in his belly, he also notices that he’s always feeling hungry, even though his stomach feels full all the time and eating makes him feel like he’s just gorged himself on a huge meal. Over the next few months, his once flat belly swells, growing big and round. He doesn’t go to a doctor, telling himself that it just him gaining weight, even though it’s only his belly that’s growing, and the rest of him is slowly becoming thinner and weaker.

The parasites, having grown big and fat with all the food he’s been eating, are now multiplying like crazy in their new environment, having plenty of nutrients to feed on as well as a nice warm home to safely breed in. The boy eventually can’t fit into his clothes anymore, and has become so big that he shuts himself in his house, refusing to go out and risk anyone seeing his grotesquely swollen middle. He starts ordering his groceries online, having barely any energy to move much, and spends his time eating or laying in bed. He rubs his tummy, hoping to ease his pain even a little bit, but nothing he does, nor the medicine he tries, make the pain in his straining stomach go away. Days go by where he can’t get out of bed, being either too weak to move, or in too much pain, laying there helpless, weeping softly and clutching at the huge growth.

While he holds his belly in his arms, he feels something push out through his pale skin, causing him to cry out in shock. Looking down at his stomach, he can see a bump press out from his skin on the top of his belly. Horrified, he places a trembling hand to his skin, yelping when the lump rolls down his belly when his finger brush against it. With wide eyes, he places both hands on his bulging sides, and gives his tummy a hard squeeze. Immediately, his belly springs to life. His tummy becomes a mass of writhing flesh, and he screams as he feels his insides twist and jump with movement. Pain explodes from the center of his belly, his skin stretching and bulging while he kicks his legs and claws at his bed in agony. He can feel the creatures wriggle inside his packed stomach and crawl around his twisting intestines. He gets no sleep that night, thrashing in his sheets and sobbing in pain until the light of the sun breaks through his window and onto his sweat covered body.

Mustering up all the strength left in his thin, malnourished body, he drags himself from the tangle of his bed and staggers to his desk, clutching his writhing gut and crying out with each painful step. He opens his computer and with shaking hands, he orders as many different medications as he can find to get rid of whatever is living inside his digestive track. As soon as they arrive, he gulps down as many as his already full belly will allow, desperately hoping one of them will work. A few days pass, and to his dismay, his tummy is still heavily swollen, still aching and over stretched, and still packed full of crawling parasites. In his desperation, he crawls back to his computer and starts to order poisons, chemicals, anything to get rid of these creatures. He still doesn’t know that both he and the parasites inside him are both immortal, so when he drinks the poisons, all it does is make the parasites angry, and his stomach terribly sick. His stomach bubbles and roils in his belly, the poison sloshing around his stomach while the parasites continue to breed. He’s left all alone, writhing on the floor of his home as he screams in pain, clutching at the flesh of his massive contorting belly, and watching in horror as his tummy grows larger and more painful with each day.


End file.
